To Get The Smirk Off His Face
by IsabellesLightwood
Summary: That stupid smirk. It aggravated her. She'd do anything to get rid of it. No good at summaries but read anyway and I'll shower you with virtual cookies :  James/Lily


"I am."

"No, I am."

"No, me."

"Me."

"Me."

"Me."

"Me."

"Oh look. It's me." I know, I know. Pretty pathetic. It might not be the best thing you've heard, but take pity. I was desperate. We'd been arguing in the common room for the last half hour. It was deserted, the logs ablaze in the fire place sending out warm, orangey gold light everywhere, casting shadows.

Huh, I just realised it must suck for all the other houses to see our house colours in their common rooms everyday. Oh right, back to the matter at ahnd. The rest of the school was out at Hogsmeade, indulging in Butterbeers and treating themselves at Honeydukes.

"Lily, you're drooling." Moron. James Potter and I were stuck inside for a stupid Heads meeting causing me to miss out on a fabulous chocolate buying experience. But no worries, I made Emmeline promise she'd get me some. Lily, stop thinking about the delicious creamy filled chocolates and the delectable sugar quills. Lily, focus. Oh yeah. James Potter. Head Boy. I know. How on earth Potter managed to accomplish that is beyond me. I would've thought Dumbledore would be more worried, all of Potter's ego might cause Potter's head to implode.

"It's still me," I snapped, causing a bewildered expression to cloud his face.

"Hah. I win." I jumped onto the table and promptly initiated the dance of the champions. In case you didn't know, the dance of the champions involves sticking your bum out, waggling your tongue, making stupid faces and pointing obnoxiously at the loser. I know what you're thinking, real mature Lily. Oh yeah, I almost forgot.

What were we fighting about? Oh yeah that's right. Who was more mature.

"Not that I'm not enjoying the show Lily Flower but shouldn't we get back to work?" He looked so cute with that amused expression on his face, arched eyebrows highlighting his captivating beautiful brown eyes perfectly. Irksome twat.

"I told you never to call me that." He just shrugged and ran his hand roughly through his messy hair, his mouth emitting his signature chuckle. Oh, that chuckle. I could melt into a puddle happily with that chuckle.

"So where's the map then?" I asked. He stared at me curiously before gulping loudly and tugging at his collar.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Lils." From hunk I could melt into a puddle form the sound of his laugh straight back to guess what? Irksome twat.

I face palmed myself before sinking back into this reasonably comfortable arm chair and rubbing my temples soothingly. "First of all, it's not Lils. Or Lily Flower. It's Lily. Or even better, Evans. Second of all, we're supposed to be positioning prefects around the school for patrol. Dumbledore gave us a map of the school and I, being possessed or by reasons unbeknownst to myself, entrusted it to you. Now where is it you bloody twit!"

Apparently sometime during my rant I stood up because the warm and fuzzy carpet was now underneath my firmly planted black converse. Whenever I'm having a good row with someone I sometimes feel the need to do that. Express and vent my feelings a bit more efficiently.

"Someone's on her period," he muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me?" I said, voice laid thick with fake sweetness.

"I said relax it's right," he patted his breast pocket absent-mindedly. I raised my eyebrow casually as his hand began to frenzy.

"Upstairs where I left it." I sighed. He looked at me, clearly relieved that I was still calm. No such luck I'm afraid. I stormed across to him, grabbed hold on his ear and yanked him up the stairs to the boy's dormitory.

I followed my feet up to his room, him groaning and yelling behind me. I knew where his room was because I'd been there multiple times. Head out of the gutter people. I'd been up there to get him out of bed for the prefect meetings we were supposed to be in charge of. He's a pretty heavy sleeper. More fun for me though.

Anyway seeing as it was a Hogsmeade weekend, you would expect his room to be deserted right? That's logical right? Because that's me. Logical Lily. So Logical Lily doesn't even bother knocking on the door and just barges straight in. Only to find Sirius Black snogging the face off of Emmeline Vance.

Bare in mind reader, as you continue to read I may seem cool but until this moment where I am writing this the image still scars my mind.

"Emmeline! You're supposed to be buying me chocolate from Hogsmeade." Automatically, yet somewhat reluctantly they resurfaced.

"Hello there Lily, here to join in the fun?" I snorted and Emmeline whacked him on the arm.

As James went to his corner of the room to retrieve the map I stared at the both of them. "I didn't know you two were together."

Surprisingly, Sirius started blushing. Emmeline? Yeah she did too. But that was slightly expected. Sirius Black? No. Way.

"You don't seem at all embarrassed Lily." Said James, emerging with a rather crumpled map in tow. Sigh. Never trust a boy. He walked over.

"Yeah, we thought you'd be much more of a prude." Changing the subject as always. Wait, did he just call me a prude?

"You didn't seem to mind," I said, shooting a look at James.

He shrugged. "I've seen it many times before. I've lived with him for seven years after all. I just made him promise that if he was going to do something more to leave a sign on the door." Pigs.

"Anyway you don't seem to be embarrassed at all," Sirius continued. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Padfoot leave her alone." I looked up, surprised that James had come to my rescue. I expected Emmeline to at least have said something. She was my best friend after all. But she was merely observing with a light blush, obviously _she _was embarrassed at being caught in the act. And so she should. I want my Honeydukes.

"Thank you Potter." Good to see that that gorgeous head actually had some brains in it.

Sirius raised his eyebrows at him. "I mean there's only one explanation," he continued. I turned to stare at him.

"She must've already done the dirty." Sirius whistled under his breath.

"I have not. I mean I didn't." Even Emmeline was giggling slightly. And James. He had a stupid smirk on his face. A _triumphant _smirk. I wanted to slap that smirk off him. Anything to make it go away. I'd never been good at Divination but I hardly needed to predict the future in order to see no possible way of it disappearing any time soon.

So I did the only thing I could think of doing. I kissed him. With _passion_.

It was short but sweet. I could feel the heat radiating off of the both of us. Yet I hoped he couldn't feel the _longing_. I pulled away quickly spun on my heel and walked down the stairs having grabbed the map from him sometimes during our _romantic, glorious, beautiful _kiss.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Potter, it makes you look even more of an arrogant prick that you already are," I called over my shoulder. Yet I did nothing about the moronic grin clearly evident on mine.


End file.
